Heavenly Wings
by Miss. DeathDie
Summary: In a DNAngel, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne crossover, what happens when both Dark and Jeanne set their sights on the same painting?
1. The Report

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By Miss.Deathdie

Disclamer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter One: The Report

The whole Niwa family sat in front of the television watching a reporter talk about a robbery that was supposed to happen later that night. Daisuke, who was 14 and had bright red hair that stood straight up no matter what he did, his parents Emiko and Kosuke, his grandfather Daiki, and the "maid" Towa, who preferred to be called To-to. The family pet, Wiz was sitting on Daisuke's shoulder, he looked remarkably like a white rabbit, only was more interesting.

"A warning notice sent by the Phantom Thief Dark has arrived this afternoon." The reporter read. "His target is the painting Heavenly Wings by an anonymous artist, which was just donated recently to the Hoshi Museum downtown. Dark says that he will steal this painting at midnight." The reporter paused for a second to change pages of the report. "However Dark is not the only one targeting this painting tonight."

With this the whole of the Niwa family, including Wiz, gasped. A voice inside of Daisuke's head yelled "What the heck?!" To this the red haired boy replied "Calm down Dark, we're just as surprised as you are."

The reporter continued, "Another warning letter was sent to a different police station with the message 'Tonight at midnight, I will steal the beauty from the Heavenly Wings. This letter was signed Kaito Jeanne, who is an art thief in another town. Will it be Dark who manages to steal the painting, or will it be the Kaito Jeanne?"

The Niwa family still stared at the screen, mouths wide open, it was clear that in this family of phantom thieves, nobody had been expecting this. Meanwhile in Daisuke's head Dark still yelled, which was giving the 14 year old a headache.

Finally, Daisuke's mother turned to him and said, "Well this was unexpected wasn't it?"

The redhead nodded, feeling his stomach tighten, was this a trap sent by the Hikari's? He hoped not, he didn't feel like fighting Krad at the moment. To avoid talking to the rest of his family he found the nearest computer and started researching this Kaito Jeanne.

He found not a ton of stuff though. Daisuke did manage to find a picture of this Kaito, who had long blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wore a white and pink kimono, and had a cross on her chest. He also found out she only stole paintings, but in a strange way. She would throw what appeared to be a pin at the painting, which would turn white only to be replaced by a new painting, always of an angel. Jeanne was chased by police as well, but they never managed to catch her.

Dark smirked in his head. "I'll just have to get there before her won't I."


	2. At School

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By Miss.Deathdie

Disclamer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter Two: At School

"Dai!" His mother's voice brought him back to his senses and Daisuke realized he was late for school. He quickly gathered his bag and rushed out the door. As he ran Emiko's voice followed him. "Make sure to be here no later than 37 seconds after 4:25 this afternoon, okay!"

Once he reached his classroom, Daisuke found his way blocked by his classmate, and avid "reporter", Takeshi Saehara, who was looking at him with an expression on his face similar to one who had just won the lottery.

"It's the scoop of the century! Daisuke, c'mon, how can you not care?" He demanded of the red-haired boy, so close to his face they're noses were millimeters apart. "Phantom Thief Dark versus Kaito Jeanne, both going for the exact same artwork! It's going to be amazing!" He paused to take a break, then a strange light seemed to gleam in his eyes. "Plus, last night dad met with the detectives trying to catch Jeanne, and the guy in charge has this daughter trying to catch Jeanne as well, and she's totally gorgeous!"

"Saehara, you find every girl in the world gorgeous. You said that about that girl in the museum, that girl who had the Agate Links." Daisuke was used to his friends rants, but they still tired him out.

"Who, Menou? You know she moved away, so now I need someone to replace her!"

"If you're talking about Miyako Todaji, she's 16, and already likes someone." A voice spoke from the hallway and a girl with brownish blond hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. She wasn't wearing the school uniform the rest of the students were wearing so she stood out. "I'm Maron, Maron Kusakabe, Miyako's my best friend and she came in to find out if a rumor about the chief commander of the police force went to this school or something like that." The girl grinned. "She hasn't come out for a while so I got worried."

Daisuke froze, this Miyako girl was looking for Hiwatari, this was not good at all.

"But knowing Miyako, she won't be able to find him even if he was right in front of her.

"There's no commander of the police force at this school, you must be mistaken." Another voice spoke, and Riku Harada entered the classroom, she caught Daisuke's eye and smiled, causing him to turn red and run out of the room. The 14 year old managed to make it to the bathroom, where he looked in the mirror and was relieved to see he hadn't transformed. "That was close." He breathed a sigh of relief, and Dark spoke in his head.

"Tonight should be interesting, don't you think Daisuke? It's no longer a normal job, I'm going to be racing past twice the amount of traps, and competing for the painting with that Kaito Jeanne. It's going to be fu-un!"


	3. Midnight

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By Miss.Deathdie

Disclamer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter Three: Midnight

The clock read five minutes until midnight, outside of the museum Daisuke leaned up against a tree. He fumbled in his pocket for his picture of Riku, his "sacred maiden" and took it out. Once he took a glance at the photo a searing heat ripped through him, then his limbs started to lengthen, his hair grew and changed from bright red to deep purple. The once-too-large clothes he was wearing now fit him perfectly. Dark was ready to start.

He flexed his arms as though he had just woken up, then a sudden movement caught his eye. A teenage girl, around 16 years old walked past, and with a look at her face she was instantly recognizable.

"Dark!" Daisuke's voice was loud in his head. "It's that girl from school! The one who's friends with that police chief's daughter!"

"I know, Maron, was her name wasn't it. Wonder why she's here." Dark replied, his voice only a whisper.

"Do you only remember girl's names?" Daisuke asked in an accusing tone.

"Shut up will you! I'm trying to follow her!"

Maron seemed to weave her way through the trees, as if looking for something. When finally stopped in a clearing, she started talking to someone invisible. Dark hid behind a tree and watched her.

"Why is she talking to herself?" Daisuke asked.

"She's not, there's someone there, but she's tiny. Looks like a fairy, maybe it's an artwork."

"A fairy, I wonder why I can't see her?"

"No idea, but I wonder why she can."

Then a glow filled the clearing, Maron had withdrawn a gold cross from her pocket and was holding it in midair. The light became so bright Dark had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded. When it faded he looked at where Maron had been, but she wasn't there anymore.

In her place was a girl a bit taller, with long gold colored hair in a long ponytail tied with a red ribbon. She wore a white kimono with a crimson skirt underneath and high white boots with the same ribbons as in her hair. Gold bracelets were on her wrists and a Gem hung in the center of her forehead. The gold cross Maron had been holding was on her chest.

"Jeanne!" Dark had difficulty not screaming. "That girl is Jeanne!"

"This is going to be challenging all right," said the girl. "I'm up against another thief, one who's never been caught."

"Darn right I haven't." Dark said, stepping out from behind the tree and reveling himself. "Hello Jeanne, no wait, your names Maron isn't it?"

"You saw me transform?" She asked in a scared whisper.

"I was hiding nearby, you should try to attract less attention. I'd stay and chat but I'm late for an appointment, catch you around. Maron Kusakabe."

He started to sprint off. Wiz jumped on his shoulder and turned into Dark's wings. Then Dark leapt into the air and started to fly towards the museum.

As he flew, he caught Jeanne's next words.

"Game. Start."


	4. Race for the Painting

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By

Disclamer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter Four: Race for the Painting

The museum was lit up with spotlights, making it almost impossible to get inside unnoticed. Dark didn't care.

He dove towards the building, the crescent moon directly behind him, enjoying hearing the gasps of surprise as he came closer. This would be fun.

A window in one of the topmost towers was open, Dark swooped toward it and landed inside the room. A trapdoor beneath his feet led into to the museum he jumped down it and looked around, trying to recognize where he was. As soon as he determined his position Wiz leapt off his shoulder and made himself look like Dark, just to confuse everyone. Dark ran down a hallway covered in paintings that would, hopefully, lead him closer to his goal while Wiz-Dark ran down a hall going in the opposite direction. Neither one of them noticed the blond haired girl entering through the window or the blue haired boy wearing the white coat resting on a tree branch outside.

The traps were the usual stupid sort, nets, lasers, tripwires, the kind of stuff that won't stop anyone. Dark ran on, occasionally turning a corner, through the cluttered hallways.

"Shouldn't we have found the painting by now?" Daisuke's voice sounded puzzled.

"Technically, yes. But we're being followed, so I'm trying to lose them." As he spoke, some golden strands of hair moved behind a statue.

"I see, so can't you just get there before her? Run fast."

"Who's the master thief here? Not you, now shut up."

After lots of running Dark finally stopped in front of a painting, no bigger than half a window, with two angels in it. One angel was clothed all in white, with long flowing blond hair and a peaceful expression on her face. The other angel was male, dressed in black, with black hair that fell to his chin messily. They faced away from each other, but each was looking behind them, their eyes meeting. Once again Dark didn't care.

Unbelievably fast, he disabled the alarm and pulled the painting under his arm. The Phantom Thief called Wiz to him and leapt onto the window's ledge, pushing it open. He was just about to take off, black wings outstretched, when a pin struck the canvas, just under his arm.

"Checkmate."

Notes From The Author: Sorry if I kept everyone waiting for this chapter, I was busy. I decided to do a little notey thing here, I would put them in every chapter but then you'd have three bogus and random emails for no good reason. So here it is -! The painting mentioned, Heavenly Wings, is supposed to be sorta of Jeanne and Dark, The title combines the series, Heavenly, for Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, and Wings for both, but mostly D.. I put Sinbad in this chap, he'll show up in the story, so will Access (cause they're my fave characters) so don't worry. I felt like adding humor to this chapter, love it when Dark says "Not you, now shut up." I'll do my best to continue writing this fanfic! Ms. DeathDie


	5. Results of the Race

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By Miss.Deathdie

Disclamer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter 5

Results of the Race

Dark stared at the painting, watching, transfixed, as the picture slowly vanished from within the frame.

"What the heck did you do?" He yelled at the other thief, "Where'd the painting go?"

"I left one in it's place, you can still steal it if you like." She replied, a smile on her face.

"You little pest." Was all Dark said, then he snatched the white pin that she had threw at the painting, and which now resembled a rook from a chess set, off the ground, got a better grasp on the now-white canvas, and took off into the night.

As he flew he noticed there had been very few traps, the detectives probably thought with two thieves the painting would be safe. Or was Satoshi Hiwatari, Chief Commander of the police force, trying to lure him into a false sense of security?

Something suddenly hit his wing and he started to fall as Wiz was scared into resuming his normal form. It lasted only a second though, Wiz was good at fast transformations.

"Who's the little nuisance now?" Dark muttered under his breath, then ducked fast as a three-sided boomerang narrowly missed his head. He swung around to face a different person standing on a tree branch. He had blueish-white hair, and was dressed in a long white coat over blue pants and a blue skirt. A blue bandana was wrapped around his forehead, and next to him, but visible only to Dark, was another creature resembling a fairy.

"Kaito Sinbad at your service." He said in a calm voice. "We'll run into each other again, just letting you know." He then turned around and jumped onto the ground, where he began to run away.

"Great, now I've got another rival. Who else is a thief? Next there's going to be a Phantom Thief Siren or something."

"What do you think is going on Dark?" Daisuke sounded worried.

"I don't know, maybe it's a plot, but I figure we're definitely going to run into Jeanne again, and that Sinbad guy seems to be like her." He replied "But they're both going to have to outwit me to steal their little chess piece back."

The Phantom Thief flew on, and as he flew over town, he passed the Harada girl's house, Risa and Riku were standing on the balcony. As Dark spotted them his DNA started to react, and he began to drop, changing back into Daisuke as he fell.

He landed in a fountain, one he had landed in several times before, and began to walk home, soaking wet.

"So that's his weakness." Sinbad said, putting down his binoculars to look at Jeanne.

"What is? It'll be helpful to know when I get the chess piece back."

"It's one of those twins, he sees them and he changes back."

"You figured all that out? Wow Chiaki, you're amazing."

Sinbad smiled at the compliment, then replied. "When he looked at them, he blushed, and almost instantly started to change back."

"How do you know it was them, it could have been only for a certain time he stays transformed."

"He's been 'Phantom Thief Dark' for less than two hours, other thefts have taken longer than that. Also, the twins are the only ones in the area he glanced in."

"Well, now we know his weakness, wanna get the piece back tomorrow?"

"Sure, lets meet at eight."

Notes From the Author: I'm so sorry! You guys had to wait over a month for the next chapter, I'll try to do better next time! Anyway, Sinbad appears again! Yay Kaito Sinbad! And Sinbad's boomerang is from the anime, if you've never watched it, you probably won't recognize it. I'm torn between Risa or Riku being the one that transforms Dark back into Daisuke, cause in the manga it's Riku, but in the anime it's Risa, you guys can choose, that way it's written the way you're familiar with it. Did any Fullmetal Alchemist fans, who have watched the anime, notice my reference to Psiren? I just started watching it and its good, and since there's a phantom thief in there I thought I'd throw her in, only her name in this is Siren, cause it looks better. Sorry if Jeanne and Sinbad sounded a bit evil at the end, I didn't mean them to. I also just realized the similarity between Chiaki/Sinbad and Satoshi, mainly in looks (Blue hair isn't common), but they're also the rivals of the main character. Once again, I'll do my best to keep writing!

Miss. DeathDie


	6. Tracking Down a Phantom Thief

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By

Disclamer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter Six

Tracking Down a Phantom Thief

Author's comments: Putting this at the beginning cause it's **important**. Still need you guys to decide between Dark liking Riku or Risa. It's kinda hard to write the next chapters without that info. So here's a filler until I get enough readers's opinions to help please (hopefully) everyone. For more details please see comments at end of last chapter.

"Where the heck is he!?" Chiaki shouted, looking for a Demon was one thing, he could find one with his eyes closed and both hands tied behind his back, but this was a whole other story.

"Chiaki please keep your voice down. I know it's hard to find this guy but he's got to be somewhere." Maron shot him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. A flash of movement caught one of them and she sat up straight, tugging on Chiaki's sleeve.

"What is it?!" He snapped, then saw what she was looking at. "It's those twins, the ones that are Dark's weakness!"

"Yes, it's them, but please be quiet, people are staring." She stood up, fixed her hair, and began to walk towards them, pulling a digital camera out of her pocket as she went.

"Hi, I'm Maron Kusakabe, I'm from Biwa High." She said, using the name of her school's rival "I was hoping you could help me with an article for our schools newspaper. Do you know anything about this famous Phantom Thief Dark?"

"Nice one Maron!" Chiaki whispered under his breath. "Newspaper article, brilliant."

"Well, we do, but we were warned not to talk to strangers." The one with the long brown hair said in a girly voice.

"C'mon Risa, It's not like she's going to kidnap us!" The red-haired girl said. "She just wants us to give her the scoop on that creep Dark!"

"Mr. Dark isn't a creep! He's very nice!"

"Just cause he's a womanizer and you're female. He did the same thing with-" She stopped suddenly and blushed. "I mean probably did the same thing with thousands of other girls. Remember that one warning letter he sent out, the one where he clamed to steal the number one woman's heart?"

"That wasn't Mr. Dark who sent it! He never showed up! It was a fake!"

"Stop defending that pervert, you're only blinding yourself to the truth."

Maron blinked several times, what was this Dark guy really like?

"Um, can I ask a few questions about him?" She asked, breaking up the twin's fight.

"Sure, but don't expect the same answer from both of us. Also didn't you visit our school a couple of days ago."

"Sure did! And I found Miyako, turns out you were right about the person she was looking for not being there. Anyway, what can you tell me about Dark? What kinds of things does he go after?"

"Lots of stuff, not just paintings, he also steals sculptures and other stuff." The red-haired one spoke in a bored voice.

"There's some weird stuff that usually happens with the stuff he steals. This one time he tried to steal a sculpture that was on a church, I remember it had a golden bird on it, and a real golden bird started causing all these accidents in town. Strange huh?"

"And that's not all!" A boy said, he had black hair and a camcorder with him. Maron recognized him as the one who had been hitting on Miyako. "He tried to steal this necklace that had been donated to a museum, and I snuck in there to check the security and there was this girl there claming it was hers! She was the prettiest thing, but anyway, she convinced Dark to wait another day to take it, and I defended it!" He smiled as if lost in thought for a second, then continued with his story. "The strange thing is, she vanished and there's no record of her in the computers, actually they're saying she died forty years ago."

"She died? That's strange." This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Yeah, Daisuke didn't believe me when I told him though. He acted kind of strange about it, now that I think about it."

"Really? Does this Daisuke guy know a lot about Dark? Cause the more people I talk to the better."

"Yeah, need his address?" The boy said, reaching in his pocket for a piece of paper and writing down a street number."

"Thanks so much. One last thing, can I get a picture of you guys, for memories?"

"Sure thing!" The girl with brown hair said with a smile. Maron snapped a picture of the three of them, then dashed off to where Chiaki was sitting.

"We've got a lead!" She exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Author's comments: Wow, this chap was easy to write, maybe I'll finish the next one real quick, I sure want to. Be sure to help me decide who Dark likes, Riku or Risa, you choose!


	7. The Phantom Thieves Face to Face Meeting

_Heavenly Wings_

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By

Disclamer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter Seven

The Phantom Thieves Face to Face Meeting!

The doorbell rang several times before someone answered the door. A boy with bright red hair stood in the doorway, looking tired.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"I'm Maron Kusakabe, and this is Chiaki Nagoya." Maron said, introducing herself to the boy. "I'm doing an article for my school newspaper about Phantom Thief Dark and some friends of yours said you could help me with it."

"Why do you want to write an article about him? There are more interesting topics than him."

"There are more interesting topics than him eh?" Dark whispered in Daisuke's ear. The red-haired boy frowned for a second upon hearing Dark's words. He had forgotten that on a scale of 1 to 10 Dark's ego was at 100.

"Yeah, but since the only Kaitos from where we live are Jeanne and Sinbad, I think the students of Biwa High would be interested in learning about this amazing thief."

"Woah, she said I'm amazing? I like her." The Phantom Thief certainly liked being praised.

"I know a bit about him, growing up here he's a legend. A famous winged person, stealing priceless artifacts again and again, outwitting the police every time. It's hard not to know about him."

"Wow, he certainly sounds amazing!" Maron exclaimed. "Is there anything else about him you know."

"Well, I actually didn't think he existed until I was 14. He just seemed like a character in a story until then."

"Why's that? Wasn't he stealing things?" Her voice sounded confused.

"Nope, nobody had heard from him for forty years. He just vanished. When he finally sent out a warning letter it was huge. On the front page of every newspaper and the biggest story on all the news shows was Dark's reappearance."

"He disappeared for forty years?" She said, remembering how young he looked when she had raced with him. "How old is he?"

"Ok, I don't like her anymore." Dark snarled.

"Is that a question, or an exclamation? I have to do my homework, you see."

"I'll move on. Does he have any weaknesses? You see Jeanne and Sinbad don't seem to have any. Enemies, yeah, they have each other."

"Weaknesses? Nope I don't think he has any." Daisuke was getting nervous, what would happen if they knew who he was?

"Last question? Do any of these people have a certain significance to you?" She took out her camera and showed Daisuke the picture of Riku, Risa, and Saehara she had taken.

Instantly Daisuke's face turned bright red, and he sank to his knees, breathing heavily. He quickly stood up and closed the door. A few minutes later he back stepped out, a smile on his face. "Sorry about that, I have trouble breathing sometimes. Are you sure those were all your questions?"

Inside the house Dark stood pressed against the wall, trying not to be seen. Those kids knew who he was. But then again, he knew who they were, and he held the prize.

Notes from the Author: Yeah, sorry. I made everyone wait about a month for another chapter. I'll try and do better next time. Also, I'm responding to reviews. I fixed the problem with the two chapters being Italicized, didn't realize that had happened sorry. Also, sorry I have short chapters. I fit in the amount of information that seems good and stop at a point that makes people want to read more (hopefully, and ya, I do that on purpose) The results for the "Who does Dark like survey" are in, with two votes for Risa, and that's it. Nice work everyone. Thanks for the info, sorry I couldn't add it into this chapter. Also, to clear up any confusion, Wiz (With) was Daisuke at the end of the chapter, cause Daisuke transformed into Dark. I'll to my best to write the next chapter quickly. ~ Ms. Deathdie~


	8. The Next Job

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By Ms. Deathdie

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter Eight

The Next Job

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you." Daisuke approached his mother, hoping to tell her about Jeanne knowing who he was.

"Not now Daisuke, there's another painting for you to steal. Here's tonight's outfit, so go get changed. By the way, we've already sent out the warning letter, so there's no backing out. " She said with a determined look in her eyes. "Also, that thief Jeanne sent a letter too, so be on your guard."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, that other thief! She knows my weakness, and who I am, she's going to be really annoying tonight!" He exclaimed, determined to make his mother understand.

"What makes you say that? Is it just because you're going after the same painting?"

"It's not that, last time, well; Jeanne hit the painting with a pin-like thing, which caused the painting to vanish. The pin turned into a chess piece and Dark took that along with the frame. A different painting replaced the one that had been inside the frame to begin with, I know it sound weird, but you've got to believe me." He paused, hoping his mother wouldn't interrupt him. "She really wants the chess piece back, so that's why it's going to be difficult tonight.''

"Then why don't you leave it with me? I'll keep it safe for you." She said, and accepted the rook without any further questions. "Do be careful tonight!" She added as Daisuke ran upstairs.

Once he had entered his room the red haired boy changed into the clothes and gear his mother had given him, once he had finished that, he put the picture of Riku in his pocket, then set off towards the museum Dark was targeting tonight.

On the way there, Daisuke heard someone calling his name, and turned to see Riku and Risa a little way ahead of him. He ran to catch up to them, and asked what they were doing. (Cause it was late, like 10 at night, not time to be walking around, unless you have to go steal a painting or something)

"Risa wants me to go to a museum tonight so she can ogle at that creep Dark."

"Really, I'm heading there too; Saehara wants me to help him out because he's trying to get a video of tonight." Daisuke said, not lying, but not telling all of the truth, Saehara was planning on videotaping Dark's theft of the painting, but he hadn't asked Daisuke to help.

"That's cool, can you ask him, that if the video turns out well, to make a copy for me?"

"I think I can do that."

They continued talking all the way to the museum, where Daisuke left them saying he had to find Saehara. After the girls left, however, he ran around the outside of the museum, searching for a secluded place.

"What's up Daisuke? Ready for tonight?" A voice spoke behind him and he spun around to face Hiwatari, who smiled at him.

"Um, what are you doing here; I was just looking for a place to watch what's happening tonight."

"Why so far away though? It'll look better up close." "I'm pretty good at climbing trees, so I thought I'd watch from one of the branches."

"Really, that's interesting, I hope you enjoy the show tonight, I heard there are some tough traps laid out by both detectives for both thieves." He said, and then started to walk away, not bothering to say what any of the traps were.

"Great, this stinks. Lots of traps, Jeanne, Sinbad, how much harder can this get?" (I could add Krad into the story Daisuke, that would make it 3 on one, would that help?) "It's like someone deliberately is making this hard for me." (Yes, yes I am, otherwise it would be boring, and boring is lame, so harder is fun)

"Daisuke, what's hard for you is baby stuff for me, so stop worrying and transform already!"

"Sorry!" Daisuke exclaimed and fumbled to find Riku's picture, looking at it, and nearly falling over as he turned into someone else. (Dark, of course ^-^)

"Let's go! No matter how many traps they lay out, I'm ready for them!" Dark exclaimed, and using his black wings, took off into the night.

Notes from the Author: I'm really sorry everyone had to wait over a month for this chapter, my computer got a virus and had to be taken into a shop, so I couldn't write for at least 3 weeks. Also, this chapter was hard to write, not like other chapters, ugh, why can't this be easy? I enjoyed putting the little comments in there, if people don't like them, I'll take them out though. I'll do my best to keep writing! ~Ms. Deathdie


	9. Incident

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter (what one is this? Oh, nine, wow this is long) Nine

Incident

It was much harder than Dark expected, there were traps on every corner and he couldn't let his guard down or he would risk losing the painting that was this night's target. Even with the challenges that faced him, the purple-haired phantom thief acted as though he had all the time in the world, which he didn't.

"Dark! What's wrong with you tonight!" Daisuke screamed at him, "At this rate Jeanne will be long gone before we've ever seen the painting!"

"Not to worry, I've already made preparations, what did you think I was doing last night?"(in case anyone was wondering, these thefts happened days apart.)

"You used my body while I was asleep! How could you Dark!?"

"It's my body too, and I needed it. The real painting's safe at home, we don't need to worry about it. What we're doing tonight's just for show."

"Whatever you say, but be careful! We don't want anything bad happening like getting caught!"

"You're such a worrywart Daisuke! Remember, I'm a pro." And with that Dark sped down the hallway, leaping over lasers and dodging nets.

"You're late, Mr. Phantom Dark." A voice said once they entered the room containing the painting. "What took you?" And as Dark turned to face the voice two people stepped out of the shadows, Jeanne, accompanied by Sinbad.

"I'd say I was just in time, because you haven't stolen it yet."

"You forget how easy it is for me to steal things." Jeanne held up another pin and looked like she was going to throw it at the painted canvas, but the purple-haired Phantom Thief took action once again. He grabbed the picture from the wall, and made a break for the nearest exit, alarms wailing loudly. Footsteps could be heard all around and Dark knew he had to act fast. He dashed from hallway to hallway, trying to throw off the other thieves, but with little success.

"This game of tag has gone on too long." Sinbad said, stepping out in front of the Phantom Thief, blocking the rest of the hall. He snatched the painting out of Dark's hands, and stepped away from him. Behind Sinbad, Jeanne was pulling out a rope which tied itself around Dark, making it impossible to move.

"We've won tonight Dark, the game is tied."

"I'm not so sure about that. Who says that that's the real thing?"

"We'll find out this way." Jeanne said, throwing her pin at the painting, it pierced the painted canvas, and did nothing. "What did you do with the real one! Where is it!" She yelled at Dark, looking frantic.

"It's with you're precious chess piece, I stole it last night. The game is now 2:0 in my favor."

"You've got to be kidding me, this has to be a joke." Sinbad hit his forehead with his hand, looking defeated.

"Sorry Sinny, you're not dreaming even though I'm laughing. Now take this rope off or I'll be forced to break it." Dark tugged at the rope binding him, feeling it burn his wrists.

"It automatically loosens after fifteen minutes, you'll have to wait until then."

"So, what's up with you guys?" The purple-haired Phantom Thief asked, trying to start a conversation, seeing as he was stuck there for ten more minutes, and didn't feel like breaking the rope. "Done anything fun lately?"

"Nothing except chase you, sorry."

"Stealing is all I ever do, I find it fun."

"We can- Hey! What the-?"

The window behind the three thieves broke in a shower of glass, and a winged figure stood where it had once been. Dark automatically recognized the intruder by his long blond ponytail ending with a cross charm, bright green eyes, and white wings. He was dressed in a white coat with white pants underneath and he looked, mischievous. (And creepy, really, really creepy)

"We meet again, Dark Mousy."

"Omygod, your last name is Mousy! That's so lame, The great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy! You must me so ashamed!" Jeanne burst out laughing and sank to her knees, beside her Sinbad was holding back laughter.

"What do you want tonight Krad!? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a little bit busy!"

"I just felt like dropping in, and making your life harder." (Ha! He heard you in the last chapter Dark!)

"Well congrats on annoying me, but there's nothing hard about my life now. The painting's already been stolen so once this rope loosens I'm free until the next job!"

"Then let's make you're friends here suffer." Krad said, smiling evilly, and with that he picked up Jeanne as if she weighed nothing, threw her over his shoulder, and flew off into the night with her.

Notes from the author: Yes, I was bad and didn't write in a while, bad, bad writer. On another note, it's Krad! Krad of the Scottish accent finally shows up. The reason I call him that is because we watched the first couple episodes of DNAngel in my Anime club and in the very beginning of the first episode, Krad exclaimed "Have you gone mad?" and everyone in the club agreed he sounded Scottish there, we even watched him say it again. So now it's Krad of the Scottish Accent and Dark of the really lame last name, you heard what Jeanne said, Mousy? Come On! Anyway, Krad finally shows up and the story's heating up. Yay, hopefully I'll be good and write faster than once a month, if not, sorry in advance. ~Ms. DeathDie


	10. Aftermath

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By Miss. Deathdie

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter Ten

Aftermath

"What is wrong with you?" Chiaki shouted at Daisuke, who was more serving as a walkie talkie, seeing as he didn't want to turn into Dark in a crowded place and cause a fuss.

"You heard me, I'm not getting involved in something that has nothing to do with me."

"But she got into this because of you! This is all your fault, how can you not help me try and save Maron?!"

"Because I don't want to get involved with that creep. Let's go Daisuke." Realizing he had said the last part aloud, the red-haired boy blushed and started walking away. However, before he could get too far, Chiaki pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and tossed it at Daisuke.

"It's my number, save it, you may find out you need it. Trust me on this." He said before he turned around and seemed to vanish into the crowd.

"Stupid kid." Dark muttered after Chiaki had disappeared. "I don't want to do anything with them, they're our enemies."

"But Dark," Daisuke said to the phantom thief. "Krad kidnapped Maron, he wouldn't have shown up if it wasn't for us having been there."

"Have you forgotten that Krad is insane? He trapped me inside a mirror and pushed you overboard into the ocean! (Anime watchers, this happened in the manga.) Sane people don't do that."

"Sane people usually have a conscience Dark, and I think we should help out."

"No! If you're so eager to lend a hand, you'll have to do it without me."

Daisuke had arrived at his home now, and when he opened the door he found no traps set by his mother. The absence of this was a bit alarming, and certainly put him on is edge. What's more was the entire house seemed deserted. Which was also strange because his mother always seemed to be there when he got home, whether it was after school or after stealing something, this only added to Daisuke's nerves.

"Mom?" He called out, wondering if she would answer.

Silence.

"Mom, you here?"

Still nothing. Daisuke was starting to get worried and began running around the dark house, searching for a clue. He passed empty room after empty room until he went into the basement treasure room, where all the stolen items were kept.

There was his mother, standing in the middle of the room, next to the painting Dark had stolen last night.

"Mom! There you are! I was wondering where you went!"

She didn't respond, just stared at Daisuke like she didn't recognize him.

"Mom? What's up with you?"

Without warning, Emiko picked up a vase and threw it at her son, he leapt to avoid it, but a piece of the shattered pottery cut his cheek.

"What's wrong with you? Is this some weird type of training?" He yelled at his mother.

"This isn't training," A voice said from behind Daisuke, and he turned around to see Chiaki standing there. "Your mother is possessed by a Demon."

Notes from the author: WOW! Things are really starting to heat up now! It actually has a plot! Yay writer! On another note, I completely forgot to write last month, so this is really late, I'm sorry. This chapter was actually hard to write, it took me a few days to finish it, but I think it turned out ok.

Was anyone expecting that Daisuke's mom would get possessed by the painting? I wasn't sure of what would happen, which is kinda sad, and it was a split second decision last chapter between the kidnapped arc or the possession arc, I guess I ended up using both. Weird.

Once again I'll continue the tradition of me saying I'll write a chapter within a month and failing to do so! See you!


	11. Possession? What's that?

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter 11

Possession? What's that? (Lolz on the title)

In one smooth movement, Chiaki ran to where Emiko was standing, touched a pressure point on her neck, causing her to faint, and leaned her up against a statue.

"Possessed by a demon? What do you mean possessed?" Daisuke asked, sounding confused.

"It's just what it sounds like, the demon that was in that painting possessed your mother." Chaki answered.

"There was a demon inside the painting? Why was it in there?"

"Because that's what demons do. It's a long story, so if you're going to keep asking these questions can I sit down?"

"Sure, whatever, would you like to move to the living room or something?"

"That would be great." He said and started to follow Daisuke as he headed towards it.

"Now, can you please tell me what's going on? How come I never knew demons hid in paintings?

"That's because most people don't know that. I only found out once I started becoming Sinbad. Access, he's a kuro-tenshi (Dark Angel, it sounds cooler), came to me one day and told me everything. The same thing happened with Maron and Finn, who's a jun-tenshi (semi angel)." He paused for dramatic effect. "That day I learned of the existence of Kami-sama and Lucifer.

Chiaki told Daisuke and Dark everything, about the weakness of Kami-sama's powers and the need for beauty in people's hearts to give him more and prevent the end of the world. He mentioned Lucifer's plan to prevent Kami-sama from getting power by hiding demons in paintings to pollute the hearts of people who see them. He also told them about the chess pieces, which contain the captured demons. When he was finished speaking, an awkward silence seemed to fill the room.

"Why did he tell us this?" Dark asked, sounding annoyed. "We refused to help him rescue that girl, it seems like he'd hate us."

"If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because I'm going to try and make a deal with you. You help me rescue Maron, I help you un-possess your mother. Do we have an agreement?" "What do you think Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"I still don't feel like helping them, but you're free to."

"Why's that?"

"Because they're my rivals."

"But they're not really stealing; it's more like public service."

"Whatever you want to call it, they're still rival thieves and I'm not helping them."

"Dark says he won't lend a hand, but I will. I know I'm clumsy and stuff, but I want to help in any way I can."

"Good, having one of you on my side will be a huge asset. What can you tell me about the person who kidnapped Maron?"

"Krad? He's like Dark, his tamer (That's what it says in the anime) goes to my school. He's the Chief Commander of the police force."

"Well that's not good."

"But there is a bright side." Daisuke said. "Krad and his tamer, Hiwatari, don't get along. Hiwatari actually hates Krad with a passion, so he may cooperate with us."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I went to his house to check up on him when he was sick. I can take you there."

"Really? That would be really helpful, thanks a lot."

"I wanted to help you from the start, Dark was against it, but I feel partially responsible for what happened. Maron was kidnapped, and I just can't stand by and do nothing."

The two of them left the house, heading for the apartment where Satoshi Hiwatari lived alone. But when they got there, the door was open, the furniture in ruins, nobody was inside it, and in the center of the room, was a pure white feather.

Notes: Finished in less than a month! Yay me! I feel accomplished! By the way, I tried to use the Japanese words for god and the angels, because it looks so much cooler. I couldn't remember the spelling for the Japanese word for the devil, so I used Lucifer, it was in the Manga version of Jeanne. If you don't like it I'm sorry. Hiwatari will hopefully play a larger role in this fic, at the moment I'm not really sure what will happen next, so I'll do my best!

~Miss. Deathdie


	12. Kidnapped

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter 12

Kidnapped

"Is this what we came here for?" Asked Chiaki, sounding confused. "I thought you said that Hiwatari person lived here. Didn't you mention he was the chief commander of the police force? I thought he'd have better security."

"This isn't a coincidence." Daisuke replied. "Do you see that feather, who has white wings?"

"That guy who kidnapped Jeanne! He knew we were coming, or suspected it at the very least, and left!"

"Which makes things a heck of a lot harder on our end. We have no clue where he is."

"Au contraire, my little friend." A voice said in the red-haired boy's head. "I have an idea of where Krad might be hiding. I'm starting to think you're forgetting I'm a part of you, and I don't like it."

"You're the one who didn't want to help out Dark, that's why I didn't ask. But enough about that, where is Krad?"

"I said I wouldn't help, this is giving information they're completely different. And say please if you want someone to do something for you."

"Fine, please tell me where Krad could be?"

"Much better, have you tried the Hiwatari Mansion? Or the school?"

"Not helpful Dark!"

"But better than no clue, you'd have to admit."

Daisuke ignored this comment and began looking around the room for a sign of where Krad or Hiwatari could have gone. He was just about to give up after an hour when he spotted a crumpled up piece of paper under a chair. It was an advertisement for a museum, stating that a special event would be held in honor of the new painting they had received, "Stopped time." The event was the next day, meaning that if Krad was going to be there, they had time to prepare a plan.

"Have you considered the possibility that this might be a trap?" Chiaki wanted to know, and it took several persuasions to convince him that everything would be fine.

A few hours later, and a few energy drinks later, the plan was set and the notice card had been sent to the museum. Only one card had been sent, declaring that Phantom Thief Dark and Kaito Sinbad were teaming up to steal the painting, and that they wouldn't leave without the prize.

That was why, on the day of the event, both Chiaki and Daisuke showed up at the museum in Tuxes, having decided it would be a lot less suspicious and a heck of a lot easier if they attended the event, and only transformed if necessary. The primary goal of the night was, of course, rescuing Maron, assuming that they were correct and Krad was going to be there, the painting was a bonus.

"This feels so weird." Chiaki said, tugging at his tie. The two of them looked rather conspicuous, being only teenagers and having hair of contrasting colors, and were eyed suspiciously by most of the guests. They ignored this and, when nobody was watching, left the main room where the event was being held and started searching the halls, looking for Krad.

The investigation was hard, seeing as their notice had caused the museum to double its security. The security cameras showed had been tampered with, so they played a continuous loop of before, when nobody was in the halls except the security guards. This ensured that nobody would know about Chiaki and Daisuke snooping around. Even so, they continued, ducking into other hallways when necessary, and finally made it into the room where the painting was held. The rest of the guests would be led into the room at the end of the event, but it would be gone by then.

There was someone already inside the room when they entered it, someone both of them recognized, and had expected to see.

"Krad!" Chiaki shouted at the person. "Where is she, where is Maron?"

"If you're talking about that female thief, she's in this museum. Want to play a game to see who gets to her first? If you win, she's all yours, but if I win, none of you can steal anything again."

Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I hope the tux-wearing Chiaki and Daisuke apologized for it! The delay was caused by a combination of final exams, writers block, and working on my other stories, which are not fan fiction. I think this story is almost done, there will most likely be a total of fifteen chapters, meaning there are about 3 left. I think I know what's going to happen next, so hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long to write. Also I'd like to thank mitsuchan325 for asking me to update soon and making me start this chapter, which I wrote entirely today. Sorry, I'll do my best to do better next time!

~Miss. Deathdie~


	13. Another Race

Heavenly Wings

A DNAngel and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Crossover Fanfiction

By

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne belongs to Arina Tanemura

Chapter 13

Another Race

"Never steal anything again?" Daisuke asked, sounding puzzled. "I would honestly be fine with that."

"What the heck redhead!? We are not giving up stealing! My title is Phantom Thief Dark! Phantom THIEF Dark! Thief is part of my title, I can't give that up!"

"Remember, this is for Maron, giving up being thieves isn't relevant." Chiaki spoke in a calm voice. "We have to find her no matter what."  
"So?" Krad said, sounding confident. "Do you accept my challenge? Well, actually I suppose you have no choice if you want to save the girl. I guess I'll answer for you then."  
"Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice Krad? Shut up for a second or I'll make you!" Dark shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"Such brave words, I'll let them be the last you say as a thief. Ta ta now."

There was an awkward silence after he'd left, followed by a slight cough from Sinbad.

"Are we going or not?"

Still more silence as the purple-haired thief fumed.

"Whatever, lose you're position as a thief, I'm going to save Maron."

"Do you have a plan?" A voice said in Sinbad's ear, causing him to jump.

"Access! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!?"

"Lets see," The kuro-tenshi thought for a few seconds. "Either one hundred or two hundred times, I always forget."

"Then why the heck don't you listen?"

"Does it really matter at a time like this? What about Maron?"

Sinbad started to retort, but swallowed it. It wasn't the time for snide comments. He took off, dashing down the hallway, looking everywhere for a sign of where Krad had hidden his crush. "Access! Search the museum! Get Finn to help if you know where she is!"

"Sure thing Sinbad! I'll come back once I've found her! Good luck!"

The two split up in separate directions at the next intersection, both running or flying as fast as they could. Chiaki was scanning the rooms he passed through, he'd already memorized the layout, so getting lost wasn't a problem. He continued with little success until a very familiar brown-haired girl who WASN'T Maron stumbled across his path.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was still walking through other rooms, arguing with Dark, when he came across Riku, crossing the hall in front of him, looking utterly lost.

"Rik-!" He started to shout, but caught himself. He was in a museum after closing, a museum that was targeted by two thieves. What was he doing here, especially since he'd already seen them outside and told them that he was helping Saehara! This was so not good.

It turns out she caught him anyway. "Niwa? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I couldn't find Saehara so I thought he'd maybe snuck in here, and I wanted to get him out." He stuttered, completely tongue tied. "And, and what are you doing here Riku?"

"Risa ran in here again. She's so obsessed with that creep Dark I'm almost used to her breaking into these places, and I, like you, wanted to get her out. It's not safe here, now that there are two thieves in the place."

"Yeah, I agree." The red-haired boy muttered, wishing he could get away.

"Hey, I just got an idea, why don't we search for them together?" Riku suggested, flashing a bright smile, that was 100% too much for Daisuke, which made the situation harder still.

Author's notes: There are no words to say how sorry I am for not writing, I can say I had writers block and other projects to work on, but that is still no excuse for this. I can however use my DA as proof by giving the link

~Miss. Deathdie~

.com/, hoping that you can see that I was indeed working on something. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I will try to do better in the future. On another note, who forgot completely about Finn, Access, Riku, and Risa? I sure did!


End file.
